jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darth Negue Ragnos
Negue Ragnos is a Dark Lord of the Sith, who is probably one of the more confusing Sith. He still has yet to show his true colours, only temporarily helping his one-time allies. Several of his friends describe him as the most UnSithy Sith they have ever met. Negue was immortal until he was able to break the curse that was placed upon him. 'Biography' ''In Ancient Times'' Negue was born on the planet Ziost to Dark Lord of the Sith Marka Ragnos. He was trained personally by his father, and eventually grew strong, and was sent on assassination missions to kill Marka's opponents. Eventually, Negue's mother betrayed the Empire and told Marka that Negue was the one who did the betraying. Marka saw right through her, but decided to use this as an opportunity to ensure that Negue would grow stronger, so he cursed Negue to only be able to die once every 1000 years, then be resurrected into a new and different body. Marka then banished Negue to the far reaches of space, where he waited and planned revenge on his father, not knowing the truth. Over time, Negue assisted the rise of countless Sith Lords, helping to make sure the Sith didn't die out. ''Rise to Power'' After several millenia, He came to a planet that was recovering from a war, Onderon. Quickly he offered what ever assistance he could give, and in return, was named Lord Protector of Onderon. This was about the time that Negue met Lord Valstrol. They quickly became close friends and allies. When word reached Negue of a Sith struggle in the Kuat system, he gathered what ships he had and went to help. Unfortunately, the attack was poorly planned and executed, resulting in defeat, so he returned to Onderon with what little ships he had left. After rebuilding his fleet, he found the abandoned planet of Clak'dor VII. Working quickly, he conquered the planet. His rise to power was at hand. After assisting in many battles, he was named Co-Commander of the Entire Sith Fleet. Later he set up a Shipyard, as a way to fund his various projects. He made several alliances with several groups, such as The Imperial Empire, and the CIS. During this time, he found Darth Shadreth in a distant galaxy and convinced him to return to this galaxy. He then conquered the planet Yaghdui and gave control over it to Shadreth. Unfortunately, the CIS was short lived, but was reformed into the GFS. During this time, he attempted to join the Galactic Senate, but he was rejected. Eventually he was accepted. Some time later, the GFS was reformed into the current Zeon Empire. During his many conquests, Negue assaulted over six systems, including Gyndine, Osarian, Tholatin and Dantooine. Negue was overpowered in each battle, the only exception was Dantooine. Using superior battle tactics, Negue used two fleets, and then had them all self-destruct, destroying the majority of the fleets guarding Dantooine. However, instead of bringing the other three fleets he had in reserve, Negue halted the attack, and offered to repay all damages he had caused, shocking the Jedi to the core. This would be the first of many surprises the Jedi would get from Negue. Among other things, Negue assisted with the rebuilding of the Jedi Enclave. ''Family Reunited'' Negue found his long lost daughter, Genetrix, on Ossus. She was brought there as a slave dancer. Enraged, Negue freed his daughter and brought her back to Clak'dor VII and trained her to use the Force. When Genetrix turned 18, Negue took her to Dantooine, and had her secretly land in case he needed her help. After some intense arguments, Negue threatened to kill every single Jedi in order to stay on Dantooine. A Jedi named Kyle told everyone that if Negue was serious, then he should strike Kyle down. Negue refused. Kyle then announced that he captured Negue's apprentice. He was proven wrong, as Genetrix was invisible, standing behind Kyle. She fooled everyone (except Negue) into thinking that she just stabbed Kyle with a yellow lightsaber. Unfortunately, one of Kyle's servants was waiting for Genetrix to reveal herself and bound her with force-resistant binders. Negue argued with Kyle and the other Jedi for Genetrix's release. He succeeded, so he and Genetrix left Dantooine via Force Teleport. Genetrix later formed a bond with the Jedi Kyle Ajahn, and eventually married him. They had two kids, Drake and Tanara Ajahn. Drake's whereabouts are unknown. Tanara has joined forces with Zalor Anneri. Kyle was later killed when he fought against the Sith Kanadaus Sinis who used a strange force power to increase his speed entrap Kyle within a Whirlwind and Behead him before the battle had barely begun. Shortly after Kyle died, Genetrix died of heartache. ''Negue's Death'' Shortly after leaving Dantooine with Genetrix, Negue went to Tatooine and taught Kyle about sith alchemy and sith magic, eventually drawing upon sith lore. Then he, Kyle, Dash and Arok went to the Naboo, to find the resurrected form of Darth Bane. Negue left shortly after Bane and Kyle started fighting. He went back to Clakdor VII for a time. However, waiting for him in his Star Forge was an assassin called Boran. They fought, but Negue proved superior, and beheaded the assassin. While Negue watched, the corpse faded away like dust in the wind. Perplexed, he pondered the event overnight. Then in the morning he left for Dantooine. While there, Kyle's father Jaren attacked. A huge battle took place, until Jaren was driven away. Before he left, he revealed that he was behind the assassin that had attacked Negue. After the battle, a battle fleet called the Kraai exited hyperspace and requested permission to land. They were cleared and landed near the enclave via shuttle. One man exited, accompanied by four bug-like creatures. Negue volunteered to search the shuttle in case the man was there for war. While searching, Negue found a datapad. But before he could tell anyone what it said, the shuttle exploded, killing him and injuring several Dantooine soldiers. ''The creation of ICOP'' While a Force Spirit, Negue assisted his Jedi allies on Ossus search through an abandoned Sith Base. Eventually, Negue was resurrected back into a copy of his original body, thanks to the Sith Lord Xaldeus. With his newfound body, Negue returned to Clak'dor VII and gathered his forces, and assaulted several planets, Ryloth, Ziost and Artria. Negue easily conquered these planets and quickly formed ICOP, the Intergalactic Confederation of Planets. Shortly after conquering these planets, Negue traveled to Dantooine and took command of one of the moons, and named it Kor. Eventually, Negue surrendered Ryloth to the Dark Knights in order to protect countless Twi'lek lives. ''Korriban'' Negue was eventually able to gain the Jedi's trust and was allowed to stay on Dantooine. One night, Negue and Dash were sitting on the rebuilt Enclave's Roof, when Negue mentioned his wife, Aayla Secura. Losing his mind, Negue destroyed the roof and disappeared from Dantooine. He appeared on Ossus for a brief time, where he broke into his wife's tome and took her body back to his Star Forge at Clak'dor VII. Negue then had the Star Forge go to Korriban as he went back to Dantooine. Once back on Dantooine, Negue broke into the Jedi Enclave and kidnapped one of the younglings. He disappeared again, reappearing on his Star Forge. Dash and a Jedi Master called Master Gregorious, followed Negue to Korriban and confronted him. Fearing for his wife's body, Negue teleported himself, Gregorious and Dash to the surface of Korriban, where they dueled. They fought hard, and eventually destroyed the entire planet. Just before the planet was destroyed, Negue saw his errors and allowed Dash and Gregorious to escape. Eventually, Aayla was resurrected and lived with Negue happily until she disappeared. ''Zalor Anneri'' Negue met Zalor on Dantooine while Negue was conquring one of the moons there. Seeing Zalor's potential, Negue promised to assist Zalor in his quest to fulfill his destiny. Negue appeared at various points of Zalor's quest to offer assistance and guidance. ''Negue's Corruption'' While on Tatooine with Zalor, Negue's father's corruption overpowered Negue and drove him into darkness, eventually seeking out his father, who melded his spirit with the one who is now known as Feral Ragnos. Negue swore alliegence to his "father" and began hunting down Zalor and his friends. Capturing Zalor at Yavin IV, Negue brought the young Jedi to Ziost. ''Ziost'' Dash tracked Negue down, and they once again battled, this time for Zalor's freedom. Using the vast power of the Force at their disposals, they caused a chain reaction which literally tore the planet apart. The duel ended with Dash dealing what normally would be a fatal wound to Negue's chest. Negue left Ziost shortly before it blew up, Zalor safely tucked away on the 'Mercy'. ''Attempted Converstion'' Negue brought Zalor back to Yavin IV after the battle at Ziost. After a brief conversation regarding Ziost, Negue told Zalor to choose between his friends and decide which one would be killed. Being the noble Jedi that he is, Zalor refused. Negue simply chuckled at that and fooled Zalor into thinking Negue had also captured Zalor's girlfriend Sayra, who was actually just an illusion created by Negue. Something inside Zalor snapped when Negue tried to stab "Sayra", and as a result, Zalor attacked Negue and started drawing on the Dark Side to batter Negue's defenses, but Zalor was just being played, Negue was luring him into a trap. Negue forced Zalor back and taunted him, with the fake Sayra behind Negue. Blinded with rage, Zalor rushed forward for the kill, but Negue rifted out of the way of the attack, resulting in Zalor beheading the illusion. Heartbroken, Zalor fell to the Dark Side, and attempted to destroy the bridge of the 'Mercy' with no luck, as Negue was still more powerful. Fed up with Negue, Zalor escaped the 'Mercy', heading back to his Ancestral Home on Naboo. Negue simply watches him go, confident that Zalor would return to him. ''Negue's Departure'' Using his telepathic powers, Spike called Negue and Zalor and Zalor's friends to Tatooine, to be with him as he died. They all came, and watched as Spike died. After Spike's death, Negue revealed to Zalor that he was leaving the known galaxy. The exact reason is unknown, but it is assumed that Negue was shaken by the death of his friend, and decided to go into self-exile. Just before disappearing, Negue informed his granddaughter, Tanara, that he was putting her in charge of ICOP. Negue then disappeared from Tatooine, not to be heard from for nearly a year. Shortly afterward Negue left, back on Endor, Negue's apprentice informed Zalor that Negue had left a Sith Holocron on Clak'dor VII, the capital of Negue's Empire, for Zalor. The holocron holds everything Negue has learned and discovered. Elsewhere in the galaxy, a single Cruiser traveled around, tracking down the ex-jedi Jack Stealer. Jack eventually came onboard, and was given his armor and equipment back, as well as the keys and deeds to three mansions on Clak'dor VII. Later, the same vessel came to Endor, where the Captain informed Dash that he was made Governor of Artria. ''Unexpected Return, Unexpected Betrayals'' While in exile, Negue feels a disturbance in the Force, caused by none other, than the guardian. Cursing, he quickly returns to the known galaxy to investigate. After learning of the guardian's betrayal, he heads to Azloc III, where Tanara was currently being kept, under the careful watch of Lord Valstrol. Although the massive blow the guardian's betrayal had caused, Negue was further hurt when he discovered that his Head Healer, Ulthus, had lied and also betrayed Negue by making Tanara's ailment even worse. As a result, Negue had Ulthus executed as he saw to Tanara. Unfortunately, Negue was unable to heal Tanara before he felt a disturbance in the Force. ''Destruction of ICOP'' Negue rushed back to Clak'dor VII, which was being invaded by the NoE. After a long and bitter struggle, Negue lost control of the planet. ICOP was no more. Disillusioned, Negue once again went into exile, this time taking Tanara with him. He was not heard from for a long time. ''The Second Return'' After a long period of exile, Negue returns to the galaxy, this time not looking to conquer. He headed to the Onderon System, and placed an order for a fleet. While waiting for the fleet to be constructed, he headed to Coruscant, which was about to change hands from the New Republic to the IF. After a brief visit, he commissioned his HK-27 droid to work for Darth Electrix, then he headed back to Onderon to pick up his order. Taking command of his new fleet, he headed to Ziost. Once he was certain the planet was secured, he was surprised as his old friend Chris McDonald and Vincent Darklighter dropped out of hyperspace. They came aboard, and together, they used Negue's main holotank to communicate with the Jedi Shadows on Endor. Once finished, Vincent left to go find another old friend, Jack Stealer, while Chris and Tanara left to go to Endor. Warning: Following Information is not from the JvS website. It takes place immediately after Tanara is healed. ''Revolt'' During the time that Negue was gone, and Tanara was on Azloc III, the Inner Admiralty Circle got together and decided to revolt against Negue and Tanara's rule. They started to organize ICOP ships and troops, formally announcing a coup d’état against Negue's government. They even went as far as bribing Tanara's Head Healer, Ulthus, to make Tanara's condition even worse. For a short time, it seemed like they were unstoppable, until Negue's unexpected return. His return shocked them so badly, that they nearly surrendered right there and then. Showing some backbone, they stood up to Negue and began executing civilians and Government Officials who supported Negue. That was the last straw. Negue let his self-restraint dissolve, and demonstrated how powerful he really was. In the end, what started as a coup d’état against Negue, only turned out to be a brutal slaughter against the traitors. All those who served and supported Negue during this time got a small glimpse of the heavy weight on his shoulders that these betrayals had placed on him, and how old he really was. ''Two years later'' Two years after the defeat of Zulataan, ICOP grew exponentially, taking control of at least eight star systems. The galaxy finally had peace, but it was not meant to last. The Sith Remnant decided to act, and attacked Naboo. Negue decided to deal with it personally, so he set about slaughtering any and all Remnant forces that he came across. 'Appearance' ''Appearance'' Negue stands tall at 11"0, a Human/Sith hybrid. He has long silver hair, and has one green eye, and one blue eye. Even though a Sith's skin colour is red, Negue's skin colour is an unnatural shade of blue, probably a result of the Necromantic Ritual used to create his new/old body. ''Armor'' Darth Negue wore customized armor made of Krayt Dragon scales and reinforced mandalorian steel laced with cortosis, with dark red and black robes over top until the defeat of Zulataan. He now only wears his dark red and black robes. ''Weapons'' Negue uses four single-bladed lightsabers(one blue, one green, two red), two Sith Blades, and five sets of twenty Sith Throwing Knives. He had originally wielded two double-bladed lightsabers(both half green, half blue) until they were taken during a duel with one of Negue's one-time allies, Lord Malum. ''Powers'' Since his banishment, Negue has trained hard and his power has grown exponentially. He is profficient in Sith Lightning, Force Repulse, Telekinesis, Force Push, Force Heal, Force Choke, Telepathy, Beast Mastery, Force Deathfield, Dominate Mind, and many other Force Powers. ''Fleet'' Name: Retribution Type: Nebula-class Star Destroyer Length 1,260 meters Hyperdrive rating Class 1.0 Backup Class 10 Power output Peak: >9,28 × 1024 W (over 20% more power than the ISD-I) Hull Double coating of Durasteel (can withstand a direct assault from two Imperial II-class SDs without breach) Armament Heavy turbolasers (65: 17 fore, 16 aft, 16 port, 16 starboard) Turbolasers (65: 17 fore, 16 aft, 16 port, 16 starboard) Ion cannons (45: 12 fore, 11 aft, 11 port, 11 starboard) Assault concussion missile tubes (33, turreted) 40 missiles each Tractor beam projectors (8: 3 fore, 2 port, 2 starboard, 1 aft) Complement Starfighters/shuttles (60) Name: Betrayal Type: Victory II-class Star Destroyer Length 900 meters Width 578 meters Height/depth 248 meters Engine unit(s) LF9 ion engines (3) Hyperdrive rating Class 1.0 Backup Class 15 Power output Peak: 3,6 × 1024 W Power plant Hypermatter annihilation reactor Armament Quad turbolaser batteries (20) Double turbolaser batteries (40) Ion cannons (20) Tractor beam projectors (10) Complement TIE squadrons (2) Lambda-class shuttles (5) Additionally: Landing barges (6) AT-AT walkers (10) AT-ST walkers (15) or HAVw A5 Juggernauts (10) PX-4 Mobile Command Bases (5) Name: Deception Type: Victory II-class Star Destroyer Length 900 meters Width 578 meters Height/depth 248 meters Engine unit(s) LF9 ion engines (3) Hyperdrive rating Class 1.0 Backup Class 15 Power output Peak: 3,6 × 1024 W Power plant Hypermatter annihilation reactor Armament Quad turbolaser batteries (20) Double turbolaser batteries (40) Ion cannons (20) Tractor beam projectors (10) Complement TIE squadrons (2) Lambda-class shuttles (5) Additionally: Landing barges (6) AT-AT walkers (10) AT-ST walkers (15) or HAVw A5 Juggernauts (10) PX-4 Mobile Command Bases (5) Name: Vendetta Type: Victory II-class Star Destroyer Length 900 meters Width 578 meters Height/depth 248 meters Engine unit(s) LF9 ion engines (3) Hyperdrive rating Class 1.0 Backup Class 15 Power output Peak: 3,6 × 1024 W Power plant Hypermatter annihilation reactor Armament Quad turbolaser batteries (20) Double turbolaser batteries (40) Ion cannons (20) Tractor beam projectors (10) Complement TIE squadrons (2) Lambda-class shuttles (5) Additionally: Landing barges (6) AT-AT walkers (10) AT-ST walkers (15) or HAVw A5 Juggernauts (10) PX-4 Mobile Command Bases (5) Name: Jen'Saarai (Hidden Truth) Mitus-class Destroyer Manufacturer: Onderonian Drive Yards, Gaiscioch Dearg (A.K.A Dr. Leonard Church) Production Rights: Onderonian Drive Yards Type: Heavy Capital Ship Length: 3,400 Meters Width: 1,100 Meters Height: 920 Meters Hull: A double layer of Titanium reinforced Alusteel Armament: 1 Heavy Rail Gun (Fixed Forward, 2,000 meters long, 3,000 ton slug. A heat dissipation unit has been added to capture the excess heat made and shuttles it to the reactor power for added power) 50 Turbolasers have been spread out evenly across the ship 60 Quad Laser Cannons have been spread out over the entire ship 40 Ion Cannons are dispersed evenly across the ship 50 Missile Turrets are also installed evenly across the ship, each carrying a payload of: 10 Diamond Boron Missiles 10 Concussion Missiles 10 Intruder Missiles 10 Cruise Missiles 20 Smaller looking variants of the Missile Turrets have been added to the ship. These tubes only fire Nano missiles used in starfighter and bomber defense equaling out to 600 Nano Missiles. 1 Aft guard Missile Cluster (Rear, one shot, 60 proton torpedoes, 30 intruder missiles) Speed: 60 MGLT Propulsion: - 4 Destroyer-I ion engines - 8 LF9 ion engines (4 each surrounding the Ion Engines to give it an extra boost) Hyperdrive: -Primary: Class 1 -Backup: Class 8 Shielding: -Primary: 2 ISD-72x shield generators (Located inside on the sides of the ship so the domes are not noticeable) -Secondary: 1 ISD-72x shield generator (160 meters forward of bridge) Reactor: - I-a2b solar ionization reactor (Imperial-class Super Star Destroyer type) Compliment: - 90 Fighters - 24 Shuttles/Support Craft - 90 Heavy Vehicles - 140 Medium Vehicles - 180 Light Vehicles - 7,100 Troops/Passengers Countermeasures: - ECM - 220-SIG Tactical Sensor Jamming Device Other: - Gemcutter system - Command center on a raised platform at the peak of the ship (near the bow) - EMP and Ion Shielding - Cap Drain System (To negate the effect of any EMP device) Description: The Mitus-class Destroyer takes on the dagger shape that Onderon designed vessels seem to favor. It is a long vessel that ends in a rounded off point. The vessel is a hardened structure designed to be the commanding vessel of any fleet, with its double coating of armor and large prow-mounted rail gun it put’s up a powerful offense and steely defense. The Fore-mounted Rail Gun releases a charge to propel a solid slug at high speeds. The weapon is designed to punch through the hull of a ship with its shields down causing maximum damage. 'Trivia' * Negue's first name actually originated from a World of Warcraft character, who's name came from "Night Elf", and "Rogue". * Originally, when Negue got his original body back, he was twelve feet tall. Over the course of a year, he somehow shrunk an foot. Category:Characters